


We Made It

by LouIsHisSweetCreature



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Mentioned OT5 (One Direction), My First AO3 Post, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouIsHisSweetCreature/pseuds/LouIsHisSweetCreature
Summary: Louis and Harry had always experienced a different sort of love, it was one they were forever proud of. And as Louis watched Harry sing Sweet Creature, he was filled with joy. Joy, happiness, and love, because they had made it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!!! I've been reading fanfiction since my middle school days, and I'm finally creating my own fics as I enter my last years at Uni. I've been in this fandom since I was eleven and have shipped these two for almost ten years now! I wrote this to get my mind off real-life issues, so bear with me. I'm doing this by myself so there might be writing issues, sorry in advance. Hope you enjoy it!

Shining. His eyes were shining with tears, which were on the verge of falling. The blue irises looked on at the marvelous sight before him. His love, his anchor. His Harry. 

Harry was in the middle of performing Sweet Creature. The heart-clenching tribute to his world. Not that the world knew, though many speculated. As the lyrics poured out and the sound Mitch strumming blended, Harry looked up. His Sun was watching. And although his blue couldn't be seen, he knew Louis was proud. Thrilled of what Harry had been able to accomplish and proud of them. 

They had made it; they survived. After years upon years of nothing but hardships, they made it. Tears sprung upon his emerald eyes though he would not allow himself to let them fall. He stared up at the shadow in the box, his Louis. Without breaking eye contact with the shape, he continued. He knew that his Love would feel what he was trying to convey. Endless love. Only for you. They had been in love for so many years. 

  
It was hard for Harry to think of a time before Louis. Which, he knew, wasn’t feasible. They had met when he was only sixteen. There was a time before Louis. But he could not bring himself to think of then. Those beautiful memories were not as bright, not as radiant. They didn’t have his Lou in them. His Lou, the one he was currently serenading. There were thousands in attendance tonight, but his attention was on one individual. And he hoped Louis felt the love he was projecting. Felt every raw emotion Harry held for him. 

He did, Louis watched with his tearful eyes and a proud smile. Harry sings to him, to Louis, instead of his fans. They had always been cheesy when it came to singing ballads. The countless times they would sing You &; I to each other on stage. In stadiums around the world, with thousands upon thousands staring, and yet their sole focus was each other. The other boys would tease the pair afterward, laughing at the lovesick fools. Louis could remember hearing Liam’s voice mocking them, with Niall cackling in the background. And when Zayn was there his quite chuckles would fit in with the others. 

The smile turned bittersweet for a moment, but as he heard his love crooning the grin returned. “He’s phenomenal, our boy!” expressed Anne. She was stood slightly behind him, her arms wrapped around his slender waist. Louis turned his head slightly and let his emotions do the talking. The pair shared beamed at each other and turned back to their star. From far below Harry simply noticed the second shadow rest their head on the other's shoulder. He's instantly filled with joy; he felt his heart could burst. As the song came to an end, he looked up at the shadows and blew a kiss. As the fans screamed and shouted he kept eye contact, grinned once more and continued his show. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giggling and whispering Anne and Louis followed the workers leading them through the back hallways. The pair shared mischievous smiles as Anne explained Harry’s most recent jokes. Their boy was something else, that’s for damn sure. “Oh, you should have seen Gemma’s face!” exclaimed Anne. “I thought she was going to smack him.” Louis burst out laughing hysterically, already picturing exactly what facial expression Gemma had been making. “For that joke? She should have!” He exclaimed joyously. As the walked they greeted multiple stagehands. The after-show buzz was still in effect, not that anyone was complaining. 

The pair finally restrained the never-ending laughter as they reached Harry’s dressing room, Louis opening the door for Anne to walk in. As soon as he put one foot in the room, Louis was enveloped by two bulky arms, with large hands settling themselves on his waist. He smiled as Harry leaned down and kissed him. It was the type of kiss where both people are smiling at one another, the happiness clear on their faces. “I love you,” whispered Harry. Louis had a grin displayed on his face. “So much, I love you Blue.” 

Louis gazed up at his gorgeous boyfriend with eyes twinkling merrily with love. The soft smile only adding to Harry’s ever-growing adoration for the small man. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, stretching himself upward. As a response, Harry tightens his hands around his boyfriend and nuzzled his face in Louis’ neck. He let out a deep sigh as he breathed in his Love. As they carried on with their shared moment, failing to notice the looks being exchanged by everyone else. Harry’s band and Anne shared happy glances as they all took in the couple. It was a known fact that both men would lose themselves in each other. It had happened since the men met ten years previous. They were so in love, they simply built a bubble around themselves whenever they were together. 

Louis squeezed Harry once and then tapped his back. “We’ve got other people here, sun,” he whispered, “can’t keep them waiting.” Rolling his eyes fondly as Harry let out a groan, whining about having to let go of his Blue. The tall man let go of his lover’s waist and stood straight, looking once more at Louis, he turned and greeted his mother. Doing so he could hear the Doncaster man greeting Sarah and Mitch. 

There was once a time where Harry never thought the three would meet. Harry and Louis were over by the time he met Mitch and Sarah. He remembered writing music with them and explaining this magnificent love he experienced at such a young age, and the heartbreak that resulted when it ended. Sharing his deepest emotions with the couple, letting them see the damage left. They had supported him through it all. Encouraging Harry when he and Louis began to reconnect. Seeing the three together would always have his heart clench in the best way possible. 

He smiled softly as he keenly watched the three laugh over a story Louis told, his blue was covering his mouth as his giggles fell out. He walked behind Louis and leaned down until his head was resting on the shorter one's shoulder. His arms placed themselves around Louis' heavenly waist and Harry began peppering kisses on his neck. Those in the room did not even bat an eyelid, this was typical behavior for the long-term couple. This calmed the pair.

“Sun here thought it was the best joke in the world, obviously he was wrong.” Louis made an exaggerated face as he explained another one of Harry’s attempts to be funny. Mitch and Sarah clutched on each other as they laughed, cackling harder when Harry stopped his attack on Louis' neck and pouted. “He’s offended!” Sarah gasped out between laughter. Louis turned his head to the right and saw the pout on his lover’s lips. He brought his hand up to cup Cheshire man’s jaw and nuzzled his nose to the man's cheek. The pout was replaced with a dimpled-smile. “Great, they’re fucking at it again!” exclaimed Adam from the other side of the room. Without removing his face from Harry’s, Louis lifted his arm and raised his middle finger in the direction of the voice. The entire room burst into laughter, the howling flowing through the air. 

“You’re being naughty little one,” crooned Harry. The dimples prominently displaying the pure joy he was experiencing. He let go of his boyfriend and stretched his body. Letting out relieved groans when the audible crack was heard. His back had been killing him throughout the night. The usual aches he had received after years of performing on stage. But as he brought down his arms and looked around the room, he was thought, _worth it_. His band, who had become his family were enjoying themselves as they mingled. His mum congratulating Charlotte on her new single. And lastly, his love. His blue. Eyes crinkled, and dimples were displayed on his face. As his eyes caught Louis’ a single thought passed in his mind, _we made it._


End file.
